The Four Huntsmen's: A Masked Era
by InsanityDies
Summary: Born from the same blood. Raised on different paths. While one takes the light and turns it into power and fame, the other works in the shadows surviving off of the blood of the fallen. What happens when they finally meet after years of separation. Can the two find it in themselves to accept one another, even when dark secrets are revealed?


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any songs used in the making of this story**

 _ **Born from the same blood. Raised on different paths. While one takes the light and turns it into power and fame, the other works in the shadows surviving off of the blood of the fallen. What happens when they finally meet after years of separation. Can the two find it in themselves to accept one another, even when dark secrets are revealed? Book 1 of 5**_

 _ **Warning: Slight Naruto. Slight AU RWBY.**_

 **Beta: CDSoundtrack**

 **Edited- 2/5/2017-5:08PM**

* * *

 **The Four Huntsman's**

 **Book 1: A Masked Era**

 **Chapter 1- Jaune Uzumaki Namikaze**

* * *

 **Snowy Forest of Windpath, Northern Mistral**

Warm.

That was how he felt. Even as the cold wintry air tickled his skin and he sauntered through the snow, his body language making any who watched anxious. Snow covered him in a way similar to a blanket as he continued along the path; his footsteps becoming nonexistent as the falling snow was quick to fill the deep marks he carved. He inhaled sharply as he suddenly stopped walking. His dull blue eyes glanced around him, and he made small and subtle movements as two objects slid down his forearms until they reached his fingertips.

He quickly grasped them both as energy fizzed in his right hand as he seemingly activated the object, forming a long red plasma blade—in the shape of a katana—while twisting and holding the smaller slightly curved energized dagger in his left. His instincts screamed at him and he followed as he jumped out of harm's way. A rain of bullets landed where he had once stood mere moments ago. Looking up, his sharp eyes took note of the moving figures in the trees above him. He was quick to formulate a plan, as he turned his body to the left and ran towards the nearest tree.

He seemed to disobey gravity and the laws of physics as he jumped and _ran up_ the tree. Several gasps seemed to vibrate the air, but he no mind to it as he prepared to punish those that dared attack him.

He ran along the tree, stopping when he reached the top. A shot rang through the air as he side-stepped the smoking pistol pointed at his face. He slapped away the weapon, but was forced to parry the incoming blade, his left blade stopped it in it's tracks before slashing at the attackers unguarded stomach with the strangely glowing dagger. Blood flowed out of the assailants middle and his mouth as he fell backwards, out of the tree and into the frosty snow painting the pale white in blood red.

"Leon!"

He was forced once again to parry a blade, but this time however, he was greeted with a half blank mask that covered everything except the lower half of the face and a pair of rage filled—along with tears—amber eyes. He stared blankly at her as he pushed his blade upward, attempting to use the same tactic.

However, she saw through it, as she quickly jumped back out of the daggers range. She seemed to shift her weapon; which seemed to be a mix of sword and gun attached to a bow. She aimed at her masked target, before releasing a burst of bullets. He seemed to move faster than sound as he weaved through her onslaught, jumping above the assault and, seemingly stepping on air; he thrust himself towards the surprised and unguarded female assailant.

 _ **Clang!**_

He blankly stared at the new addition to the clash between the two. A red blade blocked the strike that would've been the death of the shocked filled girl.

"Adam! He killed Leon!" She shouted tearfully behind, making Adam glance back to her, but he soon returned focus to the enemy in front of him. He still couldn't help the grin that fell upon his facial features.

"It's been a while hasn't it... Kitsune?" He spoke eagerly, as his blood raged inside of him at the prospect of another battle with this powerful adversary.

Kitsune tilted his head in confusion, before shrugging and pushing back with more force. Adam, taking this as a sign to begin also pushed with matching force, however, he shifted his similarly red blade downward; and taking the chance, he sent an elbow to Kitsune's unguarded face. However, he was forced to leaped back when a clone of the man jumped above the two and landed where Adam was standing.

Adam chuckled, "You never was one to play fair," He pondered his wording, "But then again, neither have I." He allowed a malicious grin to etch on his face as he rested his hand on Wilt and Blush, watching and waiting for his opponent to do the same.

Kitsune stared at the two—as the girl from before watched from behind Adam—he nodded before rotating the small dagger and with a fizz it disappeared. He then readied himself as his blood pumped through his veins and his heart pounded against his chest in hidden excitement.

Then, it was silent.

The two men sized each other up, seeing who would make the first move. The snow had seemed to pause in its descent, the cold and harsh weather long forgotten as it seemed nothing could stop this prolonged match from happening.

Then it happened, without the need to aim—Wilt shot out of it's scabbard towards the anticipating Kitsune, whose response was to knocked the flying sword to the side, not surprised to find Adam nearing him, grabbing his weapon from mid air and poised to stab at his heart. With a pulse of energy through his blade, he shot forward; their blades meeting and clashing as they entered another power struggle.

However, Kitsune was slightly surprised when his energized blade was quickly absorbed by Wilt. Adam grinned as his blade- along with his hair- glowed a faint trace of red Aura. He released a mighty cry as he pushed Kitsune back, catching him off guard, he roared once more before bringing his blade down in a downward arc. Blood covered the snowy forest as the masked Kitsune fell face first into the snow.

Seeing the man fall, Adam stared at him giving him a faint smile, before picking up Blush; sheathing Wilt and settling in a stance.

Turning slightly to address his companion, "Blake, don't move a muscle and do not try to assist me. Am I clear?" He questioned, though it was obviously more or less a demand. Getting a confused nod from her; he turned back to the body in front of him.

Adam turned his attention back to the battle at hand. He glanced up, slowly noticing the sky turning cloudy day to dusk. He inhaled.

 _'One...'_

Suddenly, a flash of yellow caught his vision. He quickly unsheathed Wilt; bringing the blade in front of him and barely blocking a dangerous neck strike from Kitsune. However, he wasn't done as he lifted his leg from the ground, sending it towards his red haired opponent. Adam was quick to block with Blush, turning the end to his opponent and pulling the trigger.

 _'Two...'_

Kitsune let his aura take the damage, but was still stunned from the impact. Adam, taking advantage of this, swung Wilt in an attempt to decapitate him. Kitsune shakily dodged the attack, turning his body as the blade passed harmlessly overhead. He waited for the right moment, and then latched his hands around Adam's wrist, the one holding Wilt. He twisted it, earning a cry of pain from Adam, who wordlessly dropped his blade. Kitsune released his hand, and Spartan kicked his side, making Adam slide backwards, next to a worried Blake.

 _'Three...'_

Wasting no time, Kitsune rushed towards the two as he attempted to stab Adam with his blade. However, he was intercepted by a black blade gun, Blake's Gambol Shroud.

"Blake!" Adam yelled out in frustration, but he fell when he felt the stabbing pain in his wrist. _'Broken...'_ He deduced. He looked down for a second before returning his eyes to the match before him. However he was surprised to find Kitsune had somehow gone missing and Blake was running towards him.

She was smiled lightly before her expression turned into one of utter horror. Adam stared at her in confusion before it happened. A now blood red energized blade embedded itself in the center of his back and sticking out through the front of his chest; he coughed out a glob of blood as he slowly fell to his knees—his last thought and vision was of the black haired girl in front of him as she cried out his name in terror.

 _'Blake...Run...'_

As if she heard him, she took off running in the opposite direction, fearing while somewhat loathing the bigger threat. It was only then that she realized her plight as she ran; her mind imprinted the memory of blood and bodies of her fallen comrades as they littered the once pure white snow.

 _'We...failed...'_

She couldn't stop running nor could she stop the torrent of tears that pour from her eyes like a waterfall. The faint sound of a whistle came to her sensitive ears, as she fell and grit her teeth in pain.

She drew herself into a sitting position as she inspected the wound. She pulled the strange dagger out her leg as covered the wound as she hastily attempted to stop herself from bleeding to death. Then she felt it, the crushing feeling as if the air suddenly grew dense as she found it harder to breathe. The malicious aura covered the area as the blood surrounding her covered the snow or as the dark black trench coat with the hood covering the masked target hiding his most important features of identification.

Blake shivered and cowered in fear and unadulterated dread as he, no **it**. That **thing** could no longer be classified as man nor human as it walked along the bloody path ignoring the blood and gore surrounding him as if it was an everyday thing to him. The masked target was slowly making his way towards his prey, who was too paralyzed with fear to comprehend anything at this point. He leaned down near Blake, collecting his thrown weapon along the way; he leaned closer to her ear and he whispered something that would be forever be etched into her mind:

 _"There is no value in killing the likes of you. If you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life. Run away and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_ His voice came out scratched and hoarse and with his final piece said; he turned his face making her stare at the single eye that appeared behind the shroud of darkness that was the hood of the once thought prey, now revealed as a true predator.

A single blood red eye appeared before Blake as she stared, mesmerized by the wildly spinning red orb. It spoke volumes of his power and of the darkness that he held. It was vast as it seemed to stretch on for miles, a never ending cycle of darkness. She was brought back to reality when he broke eye contact and stood up before walking away into the snowstorm that claimed him from her sight.

Blake shivered in a phantom fear and released a breath of relief that was unknowingly still contained in herself. She never in her life felt that kind of fear from a single person, let alone a human. She shook her head in denial, that person was not human, he was a monster; one that hailed from hell itself to inserted fear and death into those that dared crossed him. They had made that grave mistake, and for that they paid the price; and now she was left with nothing.

She curled into the snow as she released her hands from her bleeding leg as she let it flowed freely; hoping death claimed her quickly and mercilessly. As she laid there in the cold merciless weather, her life seemed to flash before her eyes as she recounted memories of her past.

 _'Father...Mother...Adam...I've failed you.'_

She closed her eyes in contemplate as she felt them grow weary. She offered a small prayer for her fallen comrade as she waited for death.

 _ **"Not yet, your job is not quite finished."**_

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

 **Northern Mistral**

Laughter filled the bar as the patrons drank their problems away without a care in the world. Except for two figures as they stared at each other, for what seemed to be an eternity.

The older one was obviously a woman by her figure and outfit, her theme consisting of black and red clothing; she wore a black shirt with red pads on the shoulders; a shallow cut black dress with what seemed to be a feather and black; thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. She wore a white inhumane mask on her face; while a dark scabbard containing a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust sat next to her. She made a move to speak, but was quickly cut off by the figure across from her.

"I do not why I left her alive. However, I guarantee she will not interfere with our plans again." He reassured in a monotone. She didn't seemed angry or relieved, she seemed rather puzzled as if she were a child given an unknown item without any prior knowledge of the purpose or use.

"Oh," She began, "What makes you so sure of that?" She questioned, though from the looks of it; the other bar patron seemed to be expecting this.

"Because, she is after me. Once I finish my part in this scheme then I will no longer be of any use to you. Leaving her without a purpose." He answered in the same monotone as before. She stared at him as if trying to figure something out. Her crimson eyes seemed to pierce his dull emotionless blue ones. They sat in a pregnant silence, before she reached for her weapon—making him tense— before pulling off her unique mask and revealing her stunning features, releasing a chuckle as the tension between the two grew ever so thick. She began to stand, and he followed her every move, while seemly calculating every possible outcome that could come from this.

She stood to her full height, before motioning him to do the same. It was then he realized the subtle height difference they shared. He stood over her by a few centimeters, making her look up at him with those red eyes that reminded him of his own. On her face etched an amused look as she stood on her toes. Catching her meaning, he leaned down bringing his lips onto hers for a soft yet enjoyable kiss. She leaned back slowly—to his discontent—and shot him one more look before walking around him; making him follow her movement as she walked away with a sway in her hips.

He wasn't the only one mesmerized by her walk as men around the bar stopped what they were doing and looked. He released a growl, before lashing out with a kick and sending the unsuspecting man face first in the crowd below. This cause a chain reaction as the men looked at one another before a fight suddenly broke out.

However, none of that mattered to him as he leaned on the railing; watching the men fight over something as insignificant as that. Though, at the thought, he growled again as he restrained himself from killing every single person in this place.

How dare they! They have the nerve to look upon what is his. He released a chuckle, _'Soon...Remnant will fall.'_ He thought maliciously, never noticing the pair of eyes watching him from a distance.

 _'There you are...Jaune Namikaze.'_

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Yep, new story taking a short break from Kaze no hono. I do plan on updating that though but for now this.**

 **You probably have questions on the Jaune x Raven but let me say that is not the pairing, maybe, probably, still debating. I could turn it a different way who knows.**

 **As always Follow...Favorite...Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Until Next Time...** _InsanityDies~_


End file.
